1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horse trailers, and particularly to a sliding feed door for a horse trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to transport horses by automobile. A great many horse trailers have been developed for this purpose, some very simple, others offering more options for the convenience and comfort of both the horse and the owner. While some trailers are only equipped with feed bags, others are equipped with feed bins or mangers that are accessible by feed doors mounted on the side of the trailer. Such feed doors are usually hinged, and may either drop down or open to the sides. Usually the doors are mounted high on the sides of the vehicle, as it may be uncomfortable for the horse to bend or crane the neck when feeding, and to make maximum available use of trailer space.
While this architecture is effective, nevertheless, the position of the feed door and the pivotal attachment of the feed door are inconvenient for children and vertically challenged adults. Quite often shorter individuals either cannot reach the door handle and latches without standing on a stool or other support, or the short person bangs his or her head when swinging open a drop down feed door. Although a great many types of doors have been provided for other types of trailers and mobile homes, none are satisfactory enough to provide an effective solution for permitting short people easy-access and easily opened feed doors for a horse trailer.
Thus a sliding feed door for horse trailer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.